


【喵阿尔】龙骑士的婚礼。

by Fusheng037155



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵阿尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusheng037155/pseuds/Fusheng037155
Summary: 也许世界的运行出了什么错误，屠龙勇者埃斯蒂尼安得到了一纸与萨雷安大贤者之孙的婚约书，作为他成功杀掉恶龙的奖励。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	【喵阿尔】龙骑士的婚礼。

**Author's Note:**

> *搞笑爽文，没有逻辑，BUG极多，非常OOC，一切都为了搞笑和搞CP服务。
> 
> *在3.0中间开了一条根本没可能的if线请注意。
> 
> *内含有胸的阿尔菲诺请注意。
> 
> *一点点r成分注意。
> 
> 来交党费，博君一乐。

001.

前略，屠龙勇者埃斯蒂尼安在光之英雄的协助下成功屠杀恶龙尼德霍格，成为伊修加德上下人人称赞的大英雄。教皇托尔丹七世为嘉奖屠龙壮举，将萨雷安大贤者之孙莱韦勒耶尔氏许配给屠龙的勇者，激励伊修加德诸位龙骑士为皇都的和平稳定前赴后继，死而后已。

远方的阿莉塞：“……啊？”

002.

“我没想到，我刚从乌尔达哈回来你就要结婚了，”光之战士风尘仆仆，裹着一身沙子出现在伊修加德的酒馆里，和郁闷的埃斯蒂尼安碰杯，“阿尔菲诺有事要处理暂时过不来……你难道就这么点头了？”

“在伊修加德，教皇的命令不能违抗。”埃斯蒂尼安喝个大醉，语气像刚刚生吃了尼德霍格的肉。

“得了吧，艾默里克这么说我还愿意相信。”

“我早就去闹过了。”

“然后呢？”

“……在伊修加德，教皇的命令不能违抗。”

光之战士摇着头叹气，十分确定喝趴下的埃斯蒂尼安这一杯之后不会再爬起来了。他付了酒钱，把埃斯蒂尼安丢进旅店，认真确认过他不会醉死在这里，才披着月色匆匆离开。

003.

“你说埃斯蒂尼安未来的老婆姓莱韦勒耶尔？萨雷安大贤者路易索瓦·莱韦勒耶尔的那个莱韦勒耶尔？”

被光之战士深夜砸门吵醒的艾默里克卿满脸倦容，面色沉重地点头：“是的。”

“埃斯蒂尼安要娶阿莉塞？”

“虽然不知道你说的阿莉塞小姐是哪位……不过应该是的。”

光之战士沉默着在脑海里搜索了一大圈有效信息，在艾默里克对面坐了下来。

“无影可能在这场闹剧里掺了一脚。”愉快吃瓜不成，反被瓜给砸蒙的光之战士语调沉痛地说，“艾默里克总长，你最好……调查一下无影又对你们的教皇说了什么。”

艾默里克点头：“我会的。但，是什么令你如此肯定……”

“除此之外我找不到任何合情合理的解释。”光之战士答道。

004.

第二天，艾默里克就把“教皇许配给你的新娘是阿尔菲诺的亲妹妹”这个爆炸性消息告诉了来找他询问赐婚一事还有没有转机的埃斯蒂尼安。

“小少爷的妹妹？”还在被宿醉的偏头痛折磨的埃斯蒂尼安语气不善，眼珠子几乎要瞪出眼眶。

“我知道这件事确实非常胡来，但是，埃斯蒂尼安，你也是知道的……”

“开什么玩笑……我可不会照顾那种娇生惯养的贵族大小姐啊！”

就当艾默里克以为他要发表什么诸如朋友妹不可欺之类惊世骇俗的言论时，埃斯蒂尼安忿然地说。

005.

“看来埃斯蒂尼安他选择接受现实了啊……”

雪之家里，光之战士陪艾默里克举杯。

艾默里克沉重地说：“我已经尽我所能去调查此事了，但此事没有走漏一点风声，即使是我，也调查不出什么成果。”

“我这边也是……”光之战士把橡木杯里的果酒一饮而尽，“阿尔菲诺已经找到阿莉塞了，但他也什么都不肯说。”

“阿尔菲诺阁下与阿莉塞小姐难道对此事都没有任何意见？”

“是啊，没有，很奇怪吧？”光之战士对给他倒上酒的侍者道了谢，把酒杯往桌上一敲，“还有更奇怪的……阿尔菲诺找我要了一瓶幻想药，说是有急用，钱都付给我了。”

“幻想药？”

“就是一种能改变外形的炼金药水，能把人变成他想变成的样子……太奇怪了，这都什么时候了，阿尔菲诺居然还有心思研究炼金术，我都要怀疑阿莉塞是不是他的亲妹妹了。”

006.

在埃斯蒂尼安一行的拼死抵抗和伊修加德人民的齐声祝福中，屠龙勇士与大贤者之孙大婚的这一天还是到来了。

埃斯蒂尼安不知道用了什么办法逼迫自己接受了现状，他规规矩矩地穿好了礼服，脸色平静地挽着新娘的手走过长长的红毯。埃斯蒂尼安昂首阔步，像个真正骄傲着的新郎——如果不是光之战士还算了解他，几乎要错过埃斯蒂尼安有点无神的眼睛，以及他从头到尾没给过新娘一个正眼的细节。

“这不太对，如果阿莉塞一点意见都没有的话，埃斯蒂尼安这个态度她早就气得走人了，”双方在牧师面前交换戒指时，光之战士和艾默里克咬耳朵，“她不可能这么沉默，阿尔菲诺也没来，这背后一定有什么我们没调查到的东西……话说，我记得阿莉塞发育得没那么好啊。”

“我觉得埃斯蒂尼安今天不对劲，”艾默里克对光之战士对阿莉塞的观察不予置评，抱着胳膊看了一会儿，接上话音，“我想……他大概是觉得阿莉塞小姐长得和阿尔菲诺阁下太像了吧。”

光之战士想了想，对此表示赞同和理解。如果换了是他要和好兄弟好战友素昧平生但除了性别几乎哪里都一样的妹妹，他大概已经被强烈的背德感搞得哭出来了。埃斯蒂尼安还能神色平静地站在这里走完整个过场，实在不愧为苍天之龙骑士。

007.

“不应该是这样的，艾默里克，我说真的，这事不应该这样。”

典礼结束后，属于新郎和朋友们的额外的小型酒会上，埃斯蒂尼安看着光之战士在他面前喝得不省人事，为自己接下来还有个未成年新娘要照看实在不能沾酒而叹息：“行了大英雄，别喝了，这事儿你什么都做不了一点都不奇怪，这可是伊修加德……该死，你知道阿尔菲诺他妹妹到底有多像阿尔菲诺吗？不只是长相，连气息都一模一样，她开口宣誓的时候我几乎觉得那就是阿尔菲诺，我问你们，他俩真的有这么像？”

“那是……不，嗝，不可能的……”光之战士在一边打了个酒嗝，发出虚弱的抗议，“阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺，我记得，不太一样……呃……”

“你快别说话了，”埃斯蒂尼安用一块野鸟肉排堵住光之战士的嘴，“那现在的情况根本就没法解释，她根本就是个女版的阿尔菲诺。让我把阿尔菲诺大小姐当新娘看？那不可能，我不是畜生。”

艾默里克沉吟许久，问道：“也许有可能，你的新娘阿莉塞小姐，其实就是阿尔菲诺阁下？”

“我不是瞎子，艾默里克。没有喉结，胸部也是货真价实的……你这么看我干什么？那件婚纱领口低到就差没把衣领开在肋骨以下了，我站在龙堡往伊修加德用尼德霍格的龙眼看都知道那是真货。”

艾默里克移开视线：“我们还不能确定那就是阿尔菲诺，稍微收敛一点言行，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“那件婚纱可不是我选的，我自己的礼服都不是，今天之前我连她一个裙角都没看到。”埃斯蒂尼安抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，叹了口气，“我和她约好的时间就快到了——你们就没什么头绪？我可真的对她下不去手啊。”

艾默里克又想了一会儿，转向本该醉倒，此刻却坐了起来，而且看着还挺清醒的光之战士：“那么…之前阿尔菲诺阁下要走的，名为幻想药的所谓炼金药水，有没有可能是用在了这里？”

“那是做什么用的？”埃斯蒂尼安的目光挪到光之战士脸上，“你又是怎么起来的？”

“酒里放了什么催情用的药，我喝了点解毒剂，”光之战士说，“幻想药就是一种能改变人特征的炼金药……就像你第一次见到我的时候我是个女性猫魅族但现在我是人族，作出这种变化靠的就是那种药物。”埃斯蒂尼安点点头，他确实记得光之战士突然从一个看上去肩不能扛手不能提的小姑娘变成了一个看起来还挺像那么回事儿的强健男人的那天，他和伊塞勒上上下下盘问了光之战士一整天的事儿。

“如果说阿莉塞小姐与你的新娘相差实在很远，那么这种情况并非不能成立，”艾默里克向埃斯蒂尼安点点头，“可以进行核实，但不要过于肯定。时间差不多到了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“我知道了——啧。”埃斯蒂尼安站起来，整理一下身上的礼服。光之战士从怀里摸出一瓶解毒剂，放在埃斯蒂尼安手里。

“幻想药用在其他人身上有时间限制，我不知道是多久，你可以多等等。这个你拿着，万一新娘中了招，你今晚不至于真的做个畜生。另外幻想药这玩意儿解毒剂可解不开……埃斯蒂尼安，祝你好运。”

008.

埃斯蒂尼安进入他的婚房时，新娘还没脱掉那身婚纱。阿莉塞·莱韦勒耶尔——我们姑且就这么称呼苍天之龙骑士的新娘——惴惴不安地坐在桌边，正对着满桌专门给新娘子准备的酒菜发怔。见到埃斯蒂尼安，她受惊了一样，捏着裙摆“噌”地站起来，样子像是什么被惊扰的小动物。

“……你害怕我还同意嫁过来干什么？”埃斯蒂尼安觉得头疼。阿尔菲诺这个妹妹寡言少语到除了必要的交流根本不和他说话，今天一天除了宣誓时说的“我愿意”以外，埃斯蒂尼安就没再听过她开口。就那么几个字，出口的时候轻飘飘的，坚定倒是很坚定，只是几乎听不清。现在这姑娘一脸惊惶又视死如归一样的表情，让埃斯蒂尼安怀疑自己根本不是什么屠了龙的龙骑士，而是个强抢民女并威胁她如果不从就要屠城的流氓——天啊这是什么连军队里讲笑话解闷都不会再说了的老套情节？

他的新娘做了个“不”的口型，向他摇了摇头，依然没有出声。她转身去熄了吊灯，只留下几根足够维持室内照明的蜡烛，对埃斯蒂尼安指了指桌上的酒菜。“我已经吃完了，”实际上什么都没能咽下肚的埃斯蒂尼安说，“和光之战士他们，你应该知道。他说酒菜里可能有什么催情药，你没吃吧？吃了就说话，我这儿有他给的解毒剂。”

阿莉塞震惊地往旁边移开一步，因为新娘服配套的高跟鞋险些没有站稳。埃斯蒂尼安一个箭步冲上去扶了她一把，阿尔菲诺的妹妹落在他怀里，埃斯蒂尼安一低头就能看到未成年精灵红透的耳尖。他在心里暗叫一声糟糕——战神哈罗妮在上，他埃斯蒂尼安真的不是个畜生，没有欣然接受强塞给他的小新娘还把人家当场办了的思想觉悟，更何况——就算光之大英雄和艾默里克做出的假设全都是假的，那也是阿尔菲诺的妹妹，他还不想真的被天打雷劈，今天阿尔菲诺已经没出现在这场闹剧一样的婚礼上了。

但怀里精灵女孩的躯体是真真切切温软且富有生命力的，埃斯蒂尼安一整天眼神发直就是为了不去看的柔软胸脯蹭在他腰侧，女孩子纤细的手腕在他掌心，她的脉搏就隔着一层有点扎手的纯白蕾丝在埃斯蒂尼安的手里跳动，埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一滞，脑海里没来由地跳出“他的新娘”这个短语。他匆匆忙忙地把女孩扶正按到桌前，第一次开始痛恨自己性别衍生出的本能一样的领属意识。他借口要去洗漱，当着姑娘的面冲进洗浴间，余光还没错过她红得像映着篝火一样的脸和带着点茫然的蓝眼睛。

埃斯蒂尼安坐在浴池里，掬一把微凉的水泼在脸上。他逼着自己想阿尔菲诺：他的新娘实在太像阿尔菲诺了，从外貌到身形到声音，除了性别哪里都像——这都不能提醒他绝对不能对小少爷的妹妹下手，埃斯蒂尼安由衷感到一股难言的绝望。他叹着气，把自己从头到脚泡进水里，再次确认那些加了料的酒菜他一口也没往下咽，及时掐灭脑海里“阿尔菲诺的胳膊是不是也像他妹妹一样细”的恐怖念头，开始反复给自己洗脑。

埃斯蒂尼安自以为给自己的精神筑起了铜墙铁壁，决定出去和阿莉塞好好说明一下情况就自己去客厅睡沙发，至于阿莉塞到底是不是阿尔菲诺，幻想药一时半会儿不失效，他通过对话也能猜出来一点。如果真是阿尔菲诺这事就好办了——他从水里出来，一眼就看到洗浴间的门开了道缝，一双纤细的手从缝里把他的睡衣塞了过来，放在门边的矮架上。他的新娘。埃斯蒂尼安又想到这几个字，想到鼓动他赶紧成家的老友，他又绝望地抹了把脸。

他朝门外喊了声谢谢，重新加固心理防线，把自己裹得严严实实的，再三确认连一滴水都不会滴下来，才敢拉开洗浴间的门。

门外风景占据视野的瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安差一点就重新摔上了门。精灵女孩只脱掉了繁复的婚纱，拆了认真打理过的复杂发型，蕾丝的手套和吊带丝袜都没脱掉。她银白色的头发打着卷儿披在肩上，身上的吊带睡裙同样有点透明，朦朦胧胧地映出小姑娘柔软漂亮的曲线。她咬着嘴唇向埃斯蒂尼安走过来，苍天之龙骑士此刻竟有些想尖叫——他的新娘。他几乎能听到自己好不容易搭建起来的高墙碎裂开来的声音。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”她在埃斯蒂尼安身前站定，向他伸出手来，“您……看起来似乎不太好。”

“我还好。”埃斯蒂尼安说。他垂下眼，努力地让自己的视线只停在他新娘的脸上。

“那么，现在是休息的时间了。”她牵住埃斯蒂尼安的手，那双纤细的手甚至还有点发抖，“请您和……”

“慢着阿莉塞，”埃斯蒂尼安手腕一紧，没甩开女孩的手，他抢下话头，清清嗓子，开口道，“你是阿尔菲诺的妹妹阿莉塞对吧？现在听着，去坐好，我们得就今天这堆破事儿聊聊。”按光之战士给他的关于阿莉塞的描述，他基本能肯定眼前这个不是阿莉塞了。这一个的声音虽然听起来有一点高，但还是阿尔菲诺的声音，她——不，他的语调，也是埃斯蒂尼安听得惯的，属于阿尔菲诺的调子。

阿莉塞——不，阿尔菲诺脸色一变，抓紧埃斯蒂尼安的手，有些惶恐地点点头。他蓝色的眼睛被阴影挡去大半，脚步迟缓地拉着埃斯蒂尼安坐到床边。

009.

“别装了，阿尔菲诺。”

埃斯蒂尼安屁股刚一挨到床边就张了嘴，他叹着气伸手，想摸阿尔菲诺的头，想到这具身体还是个真正的女孩，讪讪地收回手，捏着自己睡衣的下摆注视阿尔菲诺的脸。不得不承认，他今天妆画得挺好——光之战士说阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺长得就是非常相似，这小少爷在烛光映照下看起来能有副温婉可人的样子，大概全靠这一脸妆容加分。

阿尔菲诺听到这话居然红了眼眶，他没开口，又摇了摇头，大概不想承认自己被认出来了的事实。“别装了，你装你妹又不像，”埃斯蒂尼安看着阿尔菲诺通红的眼眶，自以为很了解小少爷此时的心理活动——一个大男子汉为了从他手里保护妹妹，不惜嗑炼金药把自己变成女的送进贼窝，还被认出来了，这换了谁肯定都要委屈——他很大度地拍拍阿尔菲诺还戴着蕾丝手套的胳膊，放松地说，“我不知道你们为什么答应这门荒唐婚事，不过既然来的真是你就好办了。幻想药药效解除了我就会把你送回去，然后昭告伊修加德人这只是场闹剧。鉴于现在你是个女孩，又有不知道是什么势力的家伙拼了命想给我们下药，直到你恢复原样我都会去外面睡沙发——阿尔菲诺？”

确认了身份以后，他面对阿尔菲诺就坦然得多了，新娘这个概念也不会再想当然地从他的脑海里跳出来，埃斯蒂尼安如获大赦，面对阿尔菲诺通红的眼眶，差点蹦出来一句“男子汉大丈夫哭什么鼻子”。阿尔菲诺当然没掉眼泪，他没那么容易哭，即使是当下这么一个尴尬至极的场合，他只是拨了拨头发，再摇头，用那副细弱的女孩声调回答：“不是这样的，埃斯蒂尼安阁下……看来您也不知情。”

“别再装女孩了阿尔菲诺，幻想药根本就没动你的声带……我知情什么？”

“……我没办法解释那么多。”阿尔菲诺咬着嘴唇回答，还是没用本音。他跪坐在床沿，慢慢挪到埃斯蒂尼安身侧，揽着埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈贴进龙骑士怀里，银白的发梢拂过埃斯蒂尼安肩头。“原谅我不能说，我有必须这么做的理由，”阿尔菲诺附在埃斯蒂尼安耳边，灌进一口带着哭腔和独特草木香气，还混着点酒香的呼吸，“……请配合我。”

“你居然喝了——你疯了吗阿尔菲诺！”埃斯蒂尼安被尺寸不大但相当柔软的女性胸脯贴着胸口，甚至能感觉到少年人毫无技巧的挑逗摩擦带起的，渐渐挺立起来的乳尖，还有闲心分辨出阿尔菲诺嘴里的酒味就是放在桌上的那杯。这里面肯定加了料，阿尔菲诺是故意喝的，他要坐实他们之间这场胡来的婚礼。埃斯蒂尼安推出这么一条比婚礼本身还要胡闹的线索，呼吸有点艰难。他实在想不出理由。该死，他的脑子真的要转不动了。

阿尔菲诺现在还是清醒的，虽然小少爷正被催情药烧得越来越热，他缠得很紧，埃斯蒂尼安都没办法把他推开。幸好来时的礼服被他放在床边，埃斯蒂尼安单手环着阿尔菲诺的腰，侧躺下去，一手伸到床下，摸到口袋里的解毒剂。阿尔菲诺在这么一会儿功夫里出了汗，变得有点黏，埃斯蒂尼安倚着墙躺坐下来，他就跨坐在龙骑士腰间，纤细的手指按着龙骑士的腹肌，两腿间半透明的丝质布料被顶起一块，顶端被打湿了，清晰地透出嫩红的底色。埃斯蒂尼安的小腹直接贴着温热的皮肉，他反应了一会儿才想起来那是什么东西——阿尔菲诺到底拿着光之战士给的幻想药把自己改造成了个什么？埃斯蒂尼安单手擒住阿尔菲诺的手腕，看着注意到他审视目光的小少爷一丝理智尚存，一双耻红了的漂亮蓝眼睛里泛起泪雾，还是不管不顾地俯下身来，未经人事的性器裹在真丝睡裙布料里摩擦埃斯蒂尼安的下腹，他呜咽了一声，动了动腰往上挪，在挪动的过程里无可避免地因快感而颤抖起来，又抬头含住埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇抽抽噎噎地吮吸，像是渴求一口奶水、一口新鲜空气的什么种族的初生幼崽。

这中间一定多有波折，但埃斯蒂尼安不敢细想，阿尔菲诺带着这么一副身体，他饮用幻想药的初衷定然不是为了替代阿莉塞，来真正成为他的新娘。他有什么非得和自己上床不可的理由？埃斯蒂尼安实在想不通，他在少年细弱的呼痛声里松开阿尔菲诺，蕾丝手套下面的皮肤透上来几道清晰的红痕，阿尔菲诺空出来的手捧住他的脸颊，胸口又贴上来，鼓胀的软肉压得变了形，贴在埃斯蒂尼安胸口随着主人无意识的蹭动摩挲他的胸肌，发硬挺立的乳尖陷在软肉里，时不时蹭过埃斯蒂尼安的心口，痒得像是收起利爪的猫在挠。

埃斯蒂尼安从“阿尔菲诺为什么要这么做”的思考里回过神，只觉得自己像是在受刑。他走神期间倒不是没有试着把阿尔菲诺推开过——少年出人意料地执着，每每重新黏上来，动作都要比先前更大胆些。阿尔菲诺已经被催情的药物烤得湿透了，从头到脚，薄薄的睡裙贴在身上，完全显示出他的身体曲线和轮廓。他的眼睛还是湿润的红色，依然没有眼泪，但雾蒙蒙的，早就没了清醒的光。阿尔菲诺在亲他，或者说是舔，剩下的一切都是无意识的动作和催情药的附属品——阿尔菲诺当然只会亲他，他还是个孩子！埃斯蒂尼安脑子里炸开一声惊雷，他无可避免又充满罪恶感地在阿尔菲诺腿间硬得夸张，全身的血液都往阴茎处汇流，柱身蹭过阿尔菲诺吊带袜上的蕾丝花边，有种针扎般细密的痛。

埃斯蒂尼安当然不是圣人，他有美人在怀岿然不动的定力，但实在不能在备受撩拨的同时保持冷静，就算对象是阿尔菲诺，他也做不到在这么露骨的挑逗下毫无反应。他开始庆幸阿尔菲诺的本能还什么都不懂，催情药把他烤昏了头，不然他还不知道会做到哪一步，阿尔菲诺就算对这方面的知识毫无涉猎——该死的他为什么连这个都要学——也是不可能明知他要把自己往别人床上送还什么都不去了解的。埃斯蒂尼安想问阿尔菲诺是不是阿莉塞遇到了什么麻烦，对上那双失焦的眼睛才想起来问也是无用功——他的脑子此时也不太清醒。埃斯蒂尼安只想叹气，他不可能真的对着阿尔菲诺下手，还是那句话，他不是畜生。阿尔菲诺此时却像是想起来什么似的，放过埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，细碎的吻从下颌落到锁骨，唇齿间溢出高热的喘息。埃斯蒂尼安猛地一惊，单手圈过阿尔菲诺的腰，把他提回自己眼前，在心底向神明告一声罪。他含住光之战士给的解毒剂药水，扣着阿尔菲诺的后脑吻他，把满口微苦的药剂直接送到阿尔菲诺喉底。

阿尔菲诺眼神还在茫然，身体比思维动得更快，唇舌不依不饶地缠上来，要有样学样地还埃斯蒂尼安一个吻。药生效的速度并不算快，埃斯蒂尼安不能预测阿尔菲诺恢复理智后能做出什么来，于是他一个手刀把怀里的少年劈晕，再在心底告一声罪——这次向萨雷安的大贤者路易索瓦——用被子把阿尔菲诺裹了起来，只剩头露在外面。裹的时候埃斯蒂尼安看到阿尔菲诺脱下的内裤缠在脚踝，白色的，缀着蝴蝶结和蕾丝花边的标准女式内裤，小腹又是一紧，险些没忍住把阿尔菲诺的脑袋撬开看看里面到底都装了些什么的冲动。

埃斯蒂尼安站在床边看了一会儿，起身冲了个冷水澡，又裹好衣服，到阳台去看了一整晚的月亮。

010.

“我们得谈谈。”

埃斯蒂尼安对窝在床上的阿尔菲诺说。小少爷看起来精神不振，很显然并不想和他说话。

埃斯蒂尼安挺能理解，毕竟——嘛，这么大的事儿。他拿毛巾给阿尔菲诺擦脸，洗掉有点花掉但依然很漂亮的妆，底子那张脸就完全是阿尔菲诺自己的了。阿尔菲诺的眼睛还是红的，也是，天底下有几个男人受过这种不得不主动给男人投怀送抱还被推开的委屈？埃斯蒂尼安隔着一层棉被拍阿尔菲诺的肩膀，补充道：“昨天晚上的事你不肯说实情就先算了，我们就聊点能聊的。但是你最好告诉我原因——总不会是你妹妹被绑架了需要你用这种法子救她吧？”

他现在能很心平气和地和阿尔菲诺对话，只是“他的新娘”这个字眼还有事没事就跳出来混淆视听。醒醒，那是阿尔菲诺。埃斯蒂尼安掐一把腿根，在心底痛骂自己。

阿尔菲诺摇摇头，没注意到埃斯蒂尼安这边的天人交战。“不是，阿莉塞很好，”阿尔菲诺今天没再掐着嗓子说话，“是一些其他的……这你就不要问了，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

“说真的阿尔菲诺，你得告诉我这个。我跟你妹妹和你一样是彻头彻尾的受害者，我还什么都不知道——你妹妹就这件事知道的是不是都比我多？”

“是。但我们都不能说。”阿尔菲诺晃晃脑袋，“我打算先观察两天情况，如果确实没有什么影响，我会想办法告诉你原因。”

“行。那现在你回答我几个我疑惑了一晚上的问题。”

“……怪不得您看起来非常疲惫的样子。”

埃斯蒂尼安大方承认：“我昨晚没睡着。”他竖起手指，开始提问：“这事儿本来是不是和你一点关系都没有？我是说——本来只要阿莉塞来了就行，对吧？”

“是的。鉴于结婚对象是埃斯蒂尼安阁下，我很清楚您不会对她做什么。不过，比起让阿莉塞承担双方可能被下药导致事态无法逆转的风险，我代替她过来会更安全。”阿尔菲诺回答，“即使是我被下药，结婚对象是男性的失落感也很有可能盖过被激发的性需求。”

“你别那么笃定啊。你难道以为对象是你我就下不去手了吗？从昨天你的反应看，那个药猛得可以。更何况你这胸……这又是怎么回事啊？”

阿尔菲诺低了低头，白皙的脸颊肉眼可见地红了起来。“我也不想，”他虚弱地解释，“我原本只想换一套衣服就过来……但那件婚纱的领口实在是太低了，我和阿莉塞研究了很久，赶制一套全新的婚纱已经来不及了，除了依靠幻想药，没找到任何一种能让我不露馅的解决方案。”

看来那么低的领口本来就是拿来防阿尔菲诺的，埃斯蒂尼安点点头：“所以你喝掉幻想药的时候还不知道你必须得和我上床不可？”

“……是的。”阿尔菲诺把头埋进埃斯蒂尼安的被褥里，“我知道的时候已经晚了。但我想，如果要求只是和成婚对象在婚礼当晚……，这具身体应该也没问题，只是要委屈埃斯蒂尼安阁下您忍受一晚，不，或许半个小时就够了……虽然实在很抱歉，但这种事我真的没办法开口解释。”

“确实，这么离谱的事你说了我也不会信。”埃斯蒂尼安嘴上应和，自动给阿尔菲诺消了音的词填上空，心底暗暗整理出一点有用信息，“我说，要是咱们的初夜真有那么重要——那现在怎么办？”

“我现在开始怀疑这整件事背后牵连到的因果是否成立了，”阿尔菲诺继续做他的鸵鸟，闷闷地说，“我要留在这里继续观察，阿莉塞和我会保持联络。在此期间，就麻烦您装作没认出我，我会在合适的时机把我这里的所有情报都告知给您。”

埃斯蒂尼安再点头，苍天之龙骑士严于律己，他后边还有训练，就算是名义上的新婚第二天，也不可能在自己的卧室里耽搁太久。他站起身，去穿戴自己的装备，身后床上的阿尔菲诺也从他的被子里钻出来，把身上乱七八糟的真丝睡裙拽平整，开始像个真正的新妇一样给他收拾床铺。

“……”埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠地拧了一把自己的手腕。这时候他把有关阴谋的信息暂时放在一边，其他乱七八糟的东西就开始争先恐后地浮出水面。阿尔菲诺在给他收拾床铺；他的新娘是阿尔菲诺……不对，他接下来不知道多久的一段时间里还要和阿尔菲诺继续假扮新婚夫妇；他的新娘；昨晚……停！不能再想了！停下！

埃斯蒂尼安的脸色风云变幻，他几乎背对着的阿尔菲诺看不见。阿尔菲诺看着埃斯蒂尼安站在盔甲架前呆愣许久，突然抬起头压着胸口深吸一口气，才继续穿他的装备，有点茫然，但很体贴地什么都没问。埃斯蒂尼安穿戴整齐，心理防线重新建设完毕，提着龙枪走到门边，突然想起了什么似的，回头对阿尔菲诺说：“最后一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“假如你必须和我上床的消息在你喝幻想药之前来——我是说假如，阿尔菲诺，”埃斯蒂尼安问，“我娶到的是不是就是一个变成女人的你了？”

回答他的是脸一瞬间红成苹果的纤细精灵精准地砸在他脸上的枕头。

011.

虽然埃斯蒂尼安不想承认，不过，他真的挺喜欢这种家里放着另一个人的感觉。阿尔菲诺在他家的生活说悠闲也不算悠闲，他平时确实无事可做，像个真正的新妇那样一手承包了所有家务，做得不错，还能做几道艾欧泽亚常见的菜。他甚至在埃斯蒂尼安不在家的时候出门去寻找伊修加德的菜谱，再结合埃斯蒂尼安的口味，一道一道地改良过，端上餐桌。

埃斯蒂尼安叼着餐叉问：“我说阿尔菲诺，我知道你很擅长学习……你怎么学会的这些请佣人就都能解决的东西？”

“我猜测你不请佣人，在嫁……来到这边之前向侍从学习了一下，我想，既然来了就做一点力所能及的事，家务倒不是很难做的事情。”阿尔菲诺坐在餐桌另一侧，坐得端端正正地切肉排。

“路易索瓦贤者知道搞不好会诅咒我。这就是那什么，新娘修行？”

阿尔菲诺没否认，叉子在盘底刮出刺耳的一声响，眨着漂亮的蓝眼睛转移话题：“我们还是不要提这个了吧？说起来，委托光之战士的调查怎么样了？”

“你在害羞什么，同僚可都羡慕我娶了个好老婆啊，”埃斯蒂尼安把最后一块肉送进嘴里，含糊应道，“他在查了，大方向在龙那边，这事八成是场恶作剧。”

小精灵脸有点红，但大体来讲还是为自己的学习成果而骄傲的。阿尔菲诺嗯了一声，收走餐盘，留给埃斯蒂尼安一个背影，细长的辫子一晃一晃，把主人的好心情暴露得淋漓尽致。

012.

“阿尔菲诺没喝我让你给他的幻想药？”

忘忧骑士亭里，埃斯蒂尼安慢条斯理地拒绝了老板递过来的酒杯。光之战士满脸震惊，还是耐着性子压低声音——他不确定伊修加德现在有多少人知道阿尔菲诺的名字。

“放在柜子里呢。我跟他说了伊修加德人的衣服这么厚，他没了胸也什么也看不出来，他就是不肯喝。我总觉得他扮得还挺开心的。”

“这怎么讲？”

“怎么说，你能相信那个柴都没捡过的小少爷现在天天把我家收拾得窗明几净还种了花，甚至每天做好了饭等我回去吃这种事吗？”

“……”

“而且非常喜欢听别人夸他做得好。”

“……”

“虽然他不说，但傻子都能看得出来他高兴，被夸奖的时候他的表情就像一只抓到老鼠来跟主人邀功的猫。这事抓紧查出真相吧朋友，你得赶紧把阿尔菲诺从我这里救出去拯救艾欧泽亚——一直在我这里做家务算什么事啊。”

“……我看出来阿尔菲诺是真的很想得到你的肯定了，”光之战士联想到阿尔菲诺的脸，忍不住叹了口气，“你怕这件事再这么没头没尾下去，阿尔菲诺会一直在你那里待着？你放心，他不会的。”

“不是，”埃斯蒂尼安奇怪地看了光之战士一眼，“他还用我担心？我是怕我时间一长，真的会发自内心地把他当我老婆。”

“……”

013.

光之战士把写着整件事原委的信寄来伊修加德时，距离那场婚礼已经过去了整整一个月。阿尔菲诺把信交给埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士摘掉沉重的头盔，接过轻飘飘的信纸，心里一时五味杂陈。

“所以我们都被当成傻子耍了。谁这么闲非得干这种事？”

“不清楚，查不到就算了，这个问题不是很重要，”阿尔菲诺摇摇头，他今天醒得早，此时困得脑袋一点一点，险些栽倒。

埃斯蒂尼安换好衣服坐过去，让阿尔菲诺的头靠着他的胳膊，把信纸放在一边。“既然这件事从头到尾就是个笑话——”他垂眼看阿尔菲诺依然带着柔软弧度的胸口，“你怎么没在知道真相的第一刻就把自己变回去，阿尔菲诺？”

“我认为这种事应该和你商量一下，”阿尔菲诺说，温热的气息透过棉布睡袍，在埃斯蒂尼安胳膊上挠痒，“从名义上上我们是……”

“你觉得喝了幻想药这段关系就结束了？”埃斯蒂尼安差点笑出声，想说他们本来也没有什么名义上的夫妻关系，话到嘴边自己收住，像嘴上糊了胶水，无论如何开不了口。他揽着阿尔菲诺的肩膀，把他往床上带：“那你明天再变回去算了。”

阿尔菲诺含糊地应一声，由着埃斯蒂尼安把他裹进被子里。埃斯蒂尼安熄了灯，面对黑暗坦然告罪，他原本可以直接把阿尔菲诺灌回原样——艾欧泽亚气候不敌伊修加德寒冷，埃斯蒂尼安家的壁炉不甚好用，阿尔菲诺念及埃斯蒂尼安的生活习惯，没给他换。小少爷和埃斯蒂尼安同床共枕，睡熟时总会主动地钻进他怀里，苍天之龙骑士承认自己不舍怀里的温热触感，时至今日，也有些不愿意面对这生活结束的现状，他抱着阿尔菲诺在深夜里睁了会儿眼，万籁俱寂，只有月光在窗外看着他。

014.

第二天，埃斯蒂尼安给自己排了一天休息日，待在家里给阿尔菲诺收拾行李。

他要收拾的东西不多，阿尔菲诺本身没带多少东西来，这其中的大部分又可以直接丢掉或者送人。小少爷当着他的面演示了一下幻想药的用法，从他的新娘变回阿尔菲诺·莱韦勒耶尔，换上塔塔露送给他的衣服，事无巨细地叮嘱埃斯蒂尼安：这些衣服托人送到云雾街送出去就好，那几张纸是他和阿莉塞传的密信，可以直接烧掉，那些书他要寄放在埃斯蒂尼安这里，有空再回来拿，那些学习笔记和菜谱他要带走，其中有一本家务心得他专门准备了留给埃斯蒂尼安的副本，里面还夹着伊修加德比较实惠的临时雇工的名单。埃斯蒂尼安难得没揶揄阿尔菲诺，低着头默默地收拾，心里当真有种离婚一样的怅然。

不知道为什么，埃斯蒂尼安觉得阿尔菲诺的情绪看起来也没很高涨，这不应该，但他没什么心情说话。埃斯蒂尼安打包好阿尔菲诺的行李——一个没多大的包裹，把他送到门口。蛮族的新事件亟待处理，光之战士正在埃斯蒂尼安家门口等着阿尔菲诺同行。

“您能低一下头吗？”阿尔菲诺突然对他说。

阿尔菲诺已经有段时间没对他用敬称了。埃斯蒂尼安不明就里地蹲下来，听到阿尔菲诺吸气的声音。他突然有点想笑了，然后他刚上扬一点的嘴角就在阿尔菲诺吻过来的瞬间僵住——萨雷安的未成年精灵大胆地亲了亲埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，红着脸落落大方地说，这段时间多谢关照。

“哈。”

埃斯蒂尼安这次是真情实感地笑出声了，他这一个月来第一次在阿尔菲诺醒着的时候从正面把他抱进怀里，拨开他的刘海，在阿尔菲诺的眉心落下个轻吻。

“我要感谢你才对吧？一路顺风，我的新娘子。”

还有剩下的什么，以战神哈罗妮之名献上祝福一类常见的告别词，埃斯蒂尼安没说出口。他目送光之战士和阿尔菲诺匆匆离开，心想，这都是没必要出口的废话，神明必为英雄与智者降下福祉，他不承认自己只是不希望这场告别如平日一样沉重。

015.

拂晓的诸位在很久以后才从阿尔菲诺嘴里扒出这场荒诞婚礼的零星细节，结合着光之战士的叙述和阿莉塞的补充，拼拼凑凑脑补出来全貌。阿莉塞为此写了一封五六页的长信寄往伊修加德慰问埃斯蒂尼安，阿尔菲诺想不明白这有什么好慰问的，但还是有些期待埃斯蒂尼安的回信，虽然他转天就忙着做别的事，把这一出完全抛到脑后去了——直到阿莉塞把一个小礼物盒摔在阿尔菲诺的桌子上。

“你丈夫给你的。”阿莉塞说。

阿尔菲诺彼时把自己埋在各种政治文件里焦头烂额，不太清醒，听到这话只有一头雾水的份。他在阿莉塞摔门走人以后才去摸那个盒子，一面念叨着“什么丈夫，我哪里来的丈夫”一面打开——一枚龙骨质地的，镶嵌了紫水晶的指环。

阿尔菲诺一拍额头，如梦方醒。

END.


End file.
